


凜泉 - 水棲

by Drown in this dream (Eleanorsc)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25937557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleanorsc/pseuds/Drown%20in%20this%20dream
Summary: 酒吞童子 x 蛇的parody2017/1/10
Relationships: Sakuma Ritsu/Sena Izumi
Collections: 凜泉 - Ensemble Stars





	1. Chapter 1

盛夏的陽光毒辣得可以吸走人的生命力，凛月擦去額頭上的一層汗水，心裡不免開始抱怨。他雖然不是人類，走在正午的太陽下不過一刻鐘，已經有種奄奄一息的感覺。在這種天氣下，連偶爾吹起的風也帶著一股熱浪，即使捲起衣袖和褲腳也不能散發多少熱量。  
要怪的話，只能怪泉的住處離凛月家的路途太遙遠。  
皮膚快要融化了，血液也好像要被蒸發乾淨，但是他不能在這裡倒下，酒吞童子在夏天因為中暑而死這種事可以讓他成為妖怪史上最大的笑話。無精打采的凛月想象了一下自己死了以後，他的哥哥滿臉眼淚鼻涕地抱著他的尸體哭天搶地的情景，覺得這種事情比死更難受，決定拼上自己的尊嚴，無論如何也不能命喪在這段漫長的路途上。  
繼續走下去，越過溪流，再穿過前面的一片森林，不遠處就是一個小小的池塘。走入森林之中，頭上有了清涼的樹蔭遮擋，他終於得以逃避太陽的暴曬，又加快了腳步。又走了一段時間，逐漸看見了目的地，他悄悄收起自身的妖怪氣息，躡手躡腳走到池塘邊上的大樹下。  
棲息在這片地方的白蛇似乎還沒有察覺到有人接近，依照凛月長年的認識，怕熱的他估計還潛在池塘之中游泳。凛月走到池邊坐下，雙腳浸入池塘的水中，在沁入心肺的涼意之中愜意地放鬆身體。  
沒有反應。水面仍然一片風平浪靜，只有微風吹起的一絲漣漪。  
凛月有點不甘心，自己在這樣炎熱的天氣走一大段路來到這裡，若是要找的人不在，那就太讓人失望了。他乾脆自己玩耍起來，像個孩童一樣搖晃雙腳，踢動池塘的水面，水花四濺。  
不過片刻，池塘中央突然冒出一條通體白色的蛇，約有兩指粗細的頭部朝著入侵者的方向仰起，警惕地伸出細長的舌頭發出嘶嘶聲，仿佛隨時會一口咬過來。  
在這樣充滿殺氣的危險狀況下，凛月仍然不慌不忙，向蛇露出一個燦爛的笑容代替打招呼。在視線捕捉到凛月的身影後，白蛇才慢慢地收回了舌頭，似乎是放下了戒備。不過一秒鐘時間，白色的蛇便變成了一個身穿灰色和服的少年模樣，臉頰上和鎖骨之下是妖異的藍色刺青，緊緊抿著嘴，瞇起細長的淺藍色眼睛不悅地瞪著凛月，對於凛月臉上的笑容，他視若無睹，徑自走回岸上。  
“又來吵醒我午睡，是有什麼事？”  
蛇妖語氣冷淡又不耐煩，還是在凛月的身邊坐下。他身上有一股池水的氣息，估計是整天都泡在池中躲避夏天的酷暑。凛月懶洋洋地把頭靠在背後的樹上，視線流連在對方露出的白皙雙腿上。  
“其實我有一個疑問，過了很多年還是不明白。”  
“什麼？”  
“為什麼小瀨在變成人身的時候會穿著衣服呢，明明還是蛇的時候什麼也沒有穿。”  
“超煩的，小熊君你今天來就是為了問這種無聊的問題嗎？”  
被蛇妖睜大眼睛瞪著，凛月想了想，才記起今天的來意。  
“唔……也不算是吧，我今天是有要事來找小瀨的。”  
“有什麼重要的事？”  
“先不說那個，我走了一大段路，快要熱死了，小瀨變回蛇身讓我乘涼吧~”  
“哈？嫌熱的話直接跳進池塘不是更快嗎？”  
“不要，衣服濕了回家又會被兄長問長問短，還是小瀨好，剛泡在池塘之中一定是冰冰涼涼的。小瀨，快點變回去讓我涼爽一下吧~”  
這次泉直接生氣地瞪了他一眼，又開始喋喋不休地抱怨凛月打擾他午睡又各種要求的行為，說完一堆，最後還是乖乖地變回蛇，任由凛月把自己抱在懷中貼緊胸膛。  
“啊——好棒，躺在樹蔭下睡個午覺也不錯。”  
酒吞童子抱著通體冰涼的白蛇，舒服得一頭躺下去，不忘撫摸一下蛇身。被他緊抱著不放的白蛇仰著頭，狹長的眼睛盯著他一會，假如不是變回蛇身無法說話，現在估計已經在不滿地發牢騷，最後它乖乖地縮了回去，在凛月懷中踡縮起身體。

只要不涉及到人類的話，山中妖怪的生活可以算得上非常自由自在，悠閒又漫長。他們都是活了幾百年的妖怪，擁有相當的實力，不至於會被人類傷害也沒有去傷害人類的意圖，過著相安無事的日常生活，唯一的缺點只有過於單調平淡，缺乏打發時間的刺激。居住在這一帶經常見面的妖怪來來去去都是那幾個，互相已經是熟悉到乏味的程度，當然凛月對於和泉相處從沒有厭倦過，否則的話，他就不必時常走上半個時辰到山中去尋那條白蛇。  
在凛月的記憶中，自從他和泉相識的兩百年以來，從來只有他去找泉，而泉親自來找自己的次數屈指可數。獨自住在山中森林邊的池塘的泉極少離開這裡，也不怎麼和其他妖怪或是人類接觸，會和凛月成為相當熟悉的朋友，有賴於凛月鍥而不捨來見他的努力。  
“小瀨，那邊神社的兩隻小狐狸好像又闖禍了。”  
抱著白蛇睡了一覺的凛月終於心滿意足地放開泉，開始說起這次來的原因。  
這是他們最近經常提到的話題。那兩隻毛色金黃的雙胞胎狐狸棲息在神社附近的森林中，哥哥性格貪玩又喜歡捉弄人類，弟弟怕生更害怕人類，最近似乎因為哥哥的惡作劇而在人類那裡鬧出了不小的事件。而泉對於那對雙胞胎狐妖的弟弟相當中意，所以閒暇的時間裡會願意為他們處理風波。  
被凛月抱在懷中半天，終於能變回人形的泉抱怨著整理好身上的衣服，終於願意安靜下來聽凛月的話。  
“真是的，那家的哥哥到底是在幹嘛，是不會好好照顧弟弟嗎……裕太君明明都不敢接觸人類，一定被嚇得很害怕吧。”  
“不對喔小瀨，這次闖禍的是弟弟，好像是露出真身的時候被神社的參拜者撞見，在人類那裡引起了不小的恐慌。”  
“什麼，裕太君竟然這麼不小心？沒辦法，我作為哥哥就去幫他一個忙吧，誰讓他們連結界和遺忘法術都施不好呢。”  
儘管一邊在抱怨，從凛月那裡了解過事件後，泉還是決定好第二天要去神社。當然不用多說，凛月自然會和他同行。  
“喔，自稱哥哥的小瀨真是可靠~。”  
凛月模仿泉平日對著小狐狸當哥哥的樣子，笑瞇瞇地伸手去摸泉的頭，被泉一臉不悅地躲開。  
“真是的，如果沒有人類的話就不會扯上這麼多麻煩事了……我呢，其實不怎麼喜歡人類。”  
凛月有點意外地看了泉一眼，這樣的話他還是第一次聽說。  
“唔……我算是不討厭人類吧，因為時常向他們買酒。人類釀的酒很好喝喔，還有其他許多新奇的玩意，怎樣也看不膩。”  
“我以前見過一個人，他告訴我他是路邊斬人的武士，所以被人追捕逃到這座山上來。真是可笑，取人性命的殺人者，反而要被人追捕奪去性命……人類本來就力量弱小，又熱衷於自相殘殺，性命本來就只有短短幾十年，真是可憐……”  
“喔，這個人我有聽小瀨說過。後來他怎樣了？”  
“……不知道，反正已經死了吧，都已經是一兩百年前的事了。”  
“那也是。”  
但是小瀨你的表情不是這樣說的喔。凛月輕易地就看穿了他的表情。  
大約五十年還是多少年前，凛月已經記不清了，有一段時間他幾乎每次都聽泉提起一個被他偶然救下的人類男孩。那個人類不知為何相當受泉的青睞，時常跑到人類居住的地方去偷偷看他生活得如何，凛月最初以為他只是找到了打發時間的樂趣，後來才察覺泉對於這個孩子的確是相當鐘意，就像他熱衷於認領弟弟一樣。但是從某一天起，泉再也沒有提起過這個話題，後來回想起來，凛月大概已經猜到了原因。  
和幾百年壽命的妖怪比起來，短短幾十年壽命的人類，確實是相當可憐。  
關於這個話題，他本來想隨便說幾句無關痛癢的話打圓場，卻聽見泉打了個哈欠，靠在自己身邊躺下。  
“算了，不說那些人類的事了。”  
“是啊，反正他們都會比我們早死，只有我和小瀨這些妖怪還活著。”  
凛月被他傳染了哈欠，歪著頭和泉偎依在一起，對那些麻煩又無解的事放棄了思考。

在他們並肩躺在樹下看著天空數著流雲的時候，時光飛逝，季節悄然已經到了秋天。  
秋天再到冬天快得好像只是眨眼一瞬間的事。不過短短三四個月時間，山上的這片森林從盛夏的翠綠到晚秋的金黃，再變成雪落後的灰白。  
冬天的第一場雪剛剛下完，凛月又踏上了走進山中的那條路。雪融的天氣最為寒冷，半融的雪水鋪滿山間的道路，和泥土混合成渾濁的泥濘，穿著木屐的凛月小聲地抱怨著道路的濕滑，一邊小心翼翼地走在上面。  
這條路他走過太多次了，熟悉得閉著眼睛也能辨認方向，在每一年的春夏秋冬，他走著相同的路去找那條林間的白蛇，步伐輕快，有時並沒有什麼緊要的目的，純粹為了見他一面，偶爾還帶著幾件從人類那處換來的小玩意。  
一到了冬天，凛月就知道他和泉暫時不能見面的日子就要開始了。今年入冬的時間比過去多年都要早得多，在天氣寒冷的時候泉一般會躲在附近的山洞中，從時節來看，離他冬眠的時間應該不遠了。  
凛月輕車熟路地找到隱秘的山洞入口，走入其中，在山洞盡頭的一處空地發現了泉，看著泉踡縮躺在地上，緊閉眼睛的樣子，不禁感覺相當有趣。平常只有泉抱怨凛月太嗜睡的機會，因為他時常賴在池塘邊上睡半天，像這樣看見泉入睡的樣子，一年大概只有在冬天能看見一兩次。   
“這次是真的要冬眠了吧，小瀨，今年來得真早。”  
“那是因為今年的雪下得早……”  
他小心翼翼地走到泉身邊坐下。本來閉著眼睛的泉坐起身，有氣無力地抬頭看了凛月一眼，懶懶地答了一聲，依舊靠著墻壁坐著。他身上的灰色和服仍然鬆散地滑落，露出半邊肩膀。凛月剛想幫他拉好衣領，視線落在他浮在白皙皮膚上的藍色刺青，手的動作不知不覺停下了。  
“小瀨不冷嗎？”  
“不冷，蛇又沒有體溫。”  
“但是小瀨變成人身的時候很溫暖啊……真是奇怪。”  
凛月說完，伸手抱住泉的肩膀。體溫從他的身體傳來，凛月忍不住將臉貼上泉露出的肩膀上。泉不自在地扭動了幾下，也許是因為睡意失去了大半反抗意識，沒有阻止凛月的舉動，任由他抱住自己的身體。  
若不是蛇的話，現在的他本來更像一隻貓……而且是他在人類那裡所見的那種，被人馴服了的乖巧溫順的家貓。  
想到這裡，一種異樣的感覺從內心滋生，像有螞蟻爬過一樣癢癢的。  
“小瀨冬眠的時候，這幾個月就由我來負責守著小瀨吧。”  
“小熊君會說出這麼有責任感的話，太陽要從西邊升起了吧？”  
“有什麼問題，反正我和小瀨這麼熟悉，連小瀨的全身我都看過了，這麼一點小事還用說嗎……啊，我是說上次蛻皮的時候喔。”  
“……小熊君！你是來找我吵架的嗎！”  
這條自尊心極高的白蛇最不喜歡被人看見自己蛻皮的樣子，每次必定會躲到森林的深處，只是因為多年前偶爾一次被凛月撞見了，之後便一直被凛月用來取笑。凛月知道一說起這件事泉就會生氣，而且萬試萬靈，果然本來還在瞌睡的泉立刻睜開眼睛怒視凛月一眼。  
兀自笑了一會，凛月不說話了。山洞中昏暗的火光搖曳著，照在無言的兩人身上。過了一會，凛月小聲開口了。  
“吶，小瀨冬眠了的話我會很寂寞的。”  
“每年我都要冬眠，你也知道的。”  
“我知道，但還是很寂寞啊。”  
“不要撒嬌了好嗎，都幾百歲了，你還有你家兄長和那個真君不是嗎？”  
心裡的話無法好好說出來，凛月開始急躁起來，靠近泉的臉迫使泉不得不向後退，直到後背靠在山洞的墻壁上，現在他們之間近得可以感覺彼此的呼吸。  
“我呢……沒有小瀨在身邊的話會很寂寞的，如果我不在的話，小瀨不會覺得寂寞嗎？”  
“小熊君……？”  
已經睡意全消的泉張開嘴不知道說什麼好，只能睜大眼睛看著逼近自己的凛月。  
“除了兄長和真君以外，小瀨是我認識最久的，也是第一個讓我想接近的存在……那小瀨呢？如果我不再來這裡的話，小瀨會想念我嗎？”  
說完這句話，他帶著幾分期待和緊張等待泉的回答。他們認識已不止百年，彼此也沒有過分顧忌的必要，只是要從這條口是心非的白蛇口中問出他的真實想法，還需要一點功夫。  
泉眨了幾下眼睛，露出猶豫的表情，凛月猜想自己出現了錯覺，昏暗的燈光下他的臉有點泛紅。  
“平日有小熊君來陪我的話，是會感覺沒有那麼寂寞。”  
“只是這樣嗎？”  
“……不要讓我說出來！你以為我是為什麼會每次都願意讓你留在這裡，隨意搗亂還佔用我這麼多時間，過了這麼多年來都是這樣！只有你一個！”  
這番難懂的表白也只有泉會說出來了，但是凛月偏偏聽懂了，這條不擅於表達自己的白蛇在假裝生氣來掩飾自己害羞。他突然非常開心，像得到了心愛玩具的孩子一樣心花怒放。  
在昏暗的燈光下，他湊過頭去在泉的唇上輕輕吻了一下，泉下意識閉上眼睛，沒想到凛月很快又離開了他，又睜開了眼睛，對這個吻的短暫感到驚訝，然後下一秒他猝不及防又被凛月堵住嘴。  
這次是個漫長的深吻。


	2. Chapter 2

這個吻換了幾個角度，凛月一隻手伸入泉的衣服內，立即感覺到泉的身體顫抖了一下。本來以為在這種時候泉會拒絕或是反抗幾下，但是他的反應順從得出乎凛月意料之外，迎合著凛月的親吻，等到本來停留在嘴唇的親吻沿著脖子一路向下，才小聲地發出幾聲抑制不住的喘息。凛月執著地吻著他的脖子和鎖骨處，忍不住還輕咬了幾下，留下幾處紅痕，和他鎖骨下的藍色刺青一樣，在白皙的皮膚上綻開紅藍兩色相映的花，妖艷至極。泉咬著嘴唇忍耐著，胸膛隨著急促的呼吸上下起伏。  
逐漸上升的是山洞中的氣溫，還是兩人的體溫，凛月已經不知道了。眼前是衣衫凌亂、臉頰泛紅的泉，耳邊是兩人粗重的呼吸，他什麼也思考不了，用僅存的理智，他叫著白蛇的名字。  
“小瀨，如果不願意的話，就馬上推開我吧。”  
泉不回答，扭過頭去算是默許，視線始終不肯看向凛月。  
凛月知道這是他害羞的表現，他自己也快要忍耐不住了，憑著本能的衝動，急促褪去兩人之間的衣物，手一直向下從腰部撫摸到大腿根部，同時一口含住泉胸前的紅點。泉受不住刺激發出高聲的呻吟，慌忙想用手捂住嘴，隨即被凛月拉住手臂。  
不要忍耐。  
凛月看著泉的眼神這樣說道。泉的臉紅得更厲害了。  
他又回去繼續舔弄乳尖，耐心地等待它完全紅腫起來，又開始慢慢吮吸另外一顆，探索著如何能讓泉得到更多歡愉。泉無力地喘息著，雙手扶在凛月肩上，扭動著不停顫抖的身體想逃離這種折磨人的快感。  
“哈啊……唔……小熊、君……”  
這句話不知道是制止還是索求，對凛月來說，這只能讓他更快地失去理智。第一次的這種行為，他必須耐心地為泉做好準備，但是他的下身早已經堅硬得難受，為了舒緩不得不抵在泉的大腿上摩擦著。意識到大腿上的是什麼，泉發出小聲的悲鳴，帶著少許驚慌看向凛月。他大概不知道這樣的表情只會。凛月再也忍不住了，解開泉的腰帶，一手握住對方早已挺起的下身，就著流下的粘液愛撫。泉尖叫出來，頭往後一靠，半張開的口中洩出斷續的呻吟。  
凛月掏出自己的下身，和泉的握在一起上下套弄，他和白蛇火熱的性器現在緊貼在一起摩擦，這個事實已經足以讓他興奮萬分。泉顯然對於這個動作感到害羞，咬著嘴唇閉上眼睛。  
“小瀨、看著我……”  
在凛月反復的呼喚下，泉才慢慢睜開眼睛，蒙上一層水汽的眼睛迷茫地看著伏在他身上的凛月。對凛月來說，泉現在滿臉羞恥和快感的樣子就是最大的誘惑，下身不由得又脹大了一點。感覺快要射出來的凛月加快了手上的動作，連腰部也開始前後抽動，抵抗不住凛月的動作帶來的快感，泉發出像悲鳴一樣的呻吟，聲音比平時更高昂幾分。  
“小熊、君、啊啊——！”  
高潮時的泉叫著凛月的名字，身體像痙攣一樣劇烈顫抖，在凛月手中斷續地吐出白色的液體。只是聽著泉叫自己名字的聲音，凛月便忍不住跟著一同射了出來，高潮帶來的乏力讓他大口喘著氣，差一點倒在泉的身上，額上佈滿的一層汗水沾濕了頭髮，順著臉頰流下。  
臉上突然傳來了溫暖的觸感。本來表情恍惚的泉抬起手，輕輕地為凛月擦去了汗水，眼神溫柔得差點讓凛月以為是錯覺。凛月愣了一下，俯身就去親吻泉半張開的嘴唇。  
小瀨，小瀨。他急切地反復叫著。小瀨。  
泉雙手環繞住凛月的脖子，用吻回應了他的呼喚。  
依依不捨地結束了這個吻，最後又舔了一下泉的嘴唇，他用一根手指探進性器後方的小穴，就著手上兩人份的白濁液體作潤滑，耐心地一點點擴張，手指感覺著收緊的嫩肉，同時觀察泉的反應。泉的樣子明顯還在忍耐著不適，偶爾發出幾聲壓抑的呻吟，但在凛月的手指摸到某個地方時，突然夾緊了後穴，呻吟從他的嘴中洩出，凛月便執著地愛撫那裡，下身也因為泉的反應再次堅硬起來。  
假如被夾緊的不是他的手指，而是……  
擴張了一段時間，泉的呻吟逐漸高昂起來，他喘著氣，開口再次呼喚凛月的名字。  
“啊啊——！小熊、君……”  
凛月以為自己的動作弄痛了他，連忙抽出了手指，泉卻好像難以忍受一樣，抓住他的手臂催促。  
“快點，繼續……小熊君……”  
白蛇用濕潤的眼神看著凛月，右手伸到下身，用兩隻手指撐開後穴口，露出裡面殷紅的穴肉，做出這個動作，他的臉更紅了，慌忙移開了視線，顯然是羞恥到了極點。  
這應該是高傲的泉所做的最大膽的引誘了。凛月呼吸更粗重了。這條白蛇天生懂得如何引誘他，而這一招對他來說確實非常致命。  
“抱歉……就算小瀨不願意，我可能也停不下來了。”  
扶著性器進入後穴的時候，凛月仍然極力壓下粗暴的衝動，一邊留意著泉的臉色，盡可能溫柔地進入，儘管他現在已經無法再忍耐。  
後穴比想象中更容易地容納了凛月性器的入侵，  
“小瀨，全部，進去了……”  
凛月喘著氣，低頭在泉耳邊說道，下一秒就因為後穴猛然收緊而皺起眉頭，耳邊響起泉不知道是歡愉還是痛苦的呻吟。  
“小瀨，放鬆一點……”  
凛月咬緊牙關，興奮和快感讓他感覺自己快要射出。不知道應該說是身體太敏感，還是蛇的天性本來如此，眼前泉展露的這副癡態對他來說又是一個難熬的誘惑，開始律動，同時一隻手再次握住泉半勃起的性器上下套弄，想分散他的不適感。  
後穴中包裹著性器的軟肉溫暖緊實，抽送時仿佛擁有彈性一樣，隨著他套弄泉性器的動作，一下又一下地收緊，咬住凛月不放。  
“啊啊、小熊君，不要、”  
理性早已經被熱量蒸發得無影無蹤，只能順從著本能進行下身的律動。他看見泉眼中的淚水，但是停不下自己的動作，出於安撫，他再次親吻住泉的嘴唇，細心地舔弄泉的舌頭，便聽見泉口中含糊不清的嗚嗚聲，後穴中的肉棒又一次被夾緊了。  
泉的表情像是極為痛苦，眼神像在求饒一樣無助地看向凛月，只有帶著幾分甜膩的呻吟洩露了他此時承受的快感。凛月感覺到泉快要高潮，也不再忍耐加快了下身的速度。每一下的撞擊都讓泉發出尖叫，結合處因為劇烈的進出而泛起一層白色的細沫，出於本能，泉也開始扭動下身迎合凛月的動作，貪婪得尋求更多的快感。察覺到這一點的凛月感到慾望高漲到了極點。  
“小、瀨，小瀨……唔……”  
“嗯，啊啊——”  
泉向後仰起頭，露出白皙而佈滿吻痕的脖子，在凛月用大拇指摩擦先端的動作下第二次射出了白濁。他的臉上有眼淚和來不及吞嚥的唾液淌下，眼神渙散地看著凛月身後的空間，連呼吸都是顫抖著的。比他遲一秒射出的凛月受不了後穴高潮時抽搐一樣的收緊，又用力抽送了幾下，最後抵在最深處把精液全部射出。滾燙的溫度讓泉又發出幾聲高聲呻吟，失去氣力的聲音聽起來只像是撒嬌，差點讓凛月又開始有反應。  
漫長的高潮消耗了太多的體力。筋疲力盡的凛月喘著氣，抽出性器，躺倒在泉的身邊。粗重的呼吸平復下來，他留意到泉注視自己的視線，情不自禁又去吻他，雙手摸上他的臉頰、胸膛和腰部，高潮後仍然敏感的身體被他撫摸得又是一陣抖動，殘留在餘韻之中的兩個人又開始相擁親吻。  
等歡愛後的纏綿結束，熱量冷卻下來以後，兩人簡單地處理下身的液體，穿好衣服，冷靜下來想起剛才的事，才後知後覺地有點不好意思，不約而同地陷入了沉默。這樣奇怪的尷尬氣氛，在他們相識的幾百年中還是第一次。  
“認識小瀨這麼久，這種事情還是第一次做。”  
泉無力地回應了一聲，把臉埋在凛月的肩上。  
“以後有機會的話還要再做喔，小瀨？”  
他被懷中的泉揍了一拳，反而笑了出來。  
泉的開心的樣子，生氣的樣子，最脆弱和最溫柔的一面，還有剛才難得一見的、恐怕只有他知道的因為快感而迷醉的表情，在他身邊的這條白蛇，一切的表情他都知道。  
想到這裡，藏在內心深處某種的複雜感情得到了極大的滿足。  
也許這種感情除了佔有慾、依賴和執著以外，還有愛戀。但願白蛇對他也是一樣。


	3. Chapter 3

入夜的溫度比白天還要低幾分。不知道現在已經是什麼時分，凛月也沒有走出山洞去看天色的打算，寒冷讓他完全不想動彈，只想和泉依偎著以體溫互相取暖。  
“小瀨還是蛇身的時候沒有溫度，但是變成人身的時候就很溫暖……我最喜歡抱著小瀨了。”  
“唔，不要……”  
因為疲倦和睡意而半閉著眼睛的泉把臉埋在凛月胸口，口中吐出一句含糊的話，依稀聽得出是他平日的口頭禪。過了一會，白蛇突然說話了。  
“小熊君，剛才咬我的脖子了吧？”  
“嗯，留下了很多印記喔。”  
凛月慢條斯理地答道，想起剛才留在泉脖子上的紅印。  
“敢再咬的話，我就要變回蛇身咬你了。”  
泉抬起頭，淺藍色的眼睛不滿地瞪著凛月，儘管語氣中帶著威脅的意味，但是臉上殘留的緋紅讓他這句話毫無說服力。  
假如是被小瀨咬的話，即使是帶毒的吻，他一定也會欣然接受。凛月本來想這樣說，想了一下又改變了主意。  
“如果有毒的話絕對不要……我還不想死，我想和小瀨一起過冬天，一起看雪，打雪仗……想和小瀨一直過下去。”  
過了一會，他聽見泉小聲的回答。  
“除了打雪仗以外……可以考慮一下。”  
凛月滿足地抱住了泉。他又想起泉即將進入冬眠，而自己還勉強冬眠前的泉進行那樣的行為，內心不禁產生了少許歉意。  
“很困吧，小瀨？”  
“還好……”  
“先睡吧。”  
“嗯。”  
泉輕聲說完，鑽進凛月的懷中，伸手抱住他的腰。被他束縛得無法動彈的凛月有點困惑，輕聲呼喚白蛇的名字。  
“小瀨？”  
“反正已經晚了，今天小熊君也不回去了吧？”  
“也好……晚安小瀨。”  
“晚安。”  
凛月在泉的額頭上親吻了一下，躺在泉身邊聽著他逐漸平穩的呼吸。  
這樣睡下去的話，恐怕泉再次醒來的時候已經是幾個月後了吧。一切已經計劃好了，在春天來臨前，要搶在泉醒來以前來到山洞守在他身邊，等他睜開眼睛時，第一個對他說早安，順便告訴他睡著的時候樣子很可愛。然後等待他們的就是新的春天，接下來的一年，他們還會有彼此的陪伴。  
如果自己可以和泉一樣，一覺睡到明年春天來臨的話，睡醒的時候能看見身旁的他，感覺也不錯。  
抱緊懷中熟睡的白蛇，酒吞童子閉上眼睛，陷入安穩的睡眠。

End


End file.
